


I’ll Be There (Always)

by voidscrown



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 3x02 Continuation, Bughead fluff, Fluff, Multi, Oneshot, alice and fp suck, jughead is so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidscrown/pseuds/voidscrown
Summary: if Jughead was able to go talk to Betty after her seizure instead of having Fp push him away.





	I’ll Be There (Always)

**Author's Note:**

> for ella lol ily  
> follow me on instagram if you want ig

Jughead felt his heart sink to his chest as he watched Betty run upstairs. A seizure? How could she not tell him? Jughead quickly followed after her, but Fp’s arm pushed him back. 

“No Boy! We’re going home, you can talk to her later.” Fp said dragging Jughead towards the door.

“No, I’m talking to her now” Jughead growled, pulling away from his Fp’s vice grip and hurrying up the stairs. 

By the time Jughead got to the top, Betty’s door was already locked. Jughead knocked softly. 

“Betty? It’s me. Can we talk?”

He heard a sniffle and the shuffle of Betty’s feet towards the door. 

“No, go away.” Betty said, so quietly it was almost inaudible. 

Jughead pressed his forehead to the door, feeling her presence on the other side. “Please open up the door. I just want to talk. I wasn’t there for you before, please let me be here for you now.”

He heard her breath catch and the click of the lock, followed by the door swinging open. He was met face to face with Betty’s red rimmed eyes and wet cheeks. “Baby...” Jughead mumbled before pulling her into a hug, placing a kiss on the crown of her head. He hoisted her legs around him and carried her to the edge of her bed, sitting down with her legs on either side of his thighs. Betty was still clinging to him for dear life when Jughead brought his hands to her face and pushed her chin up, so they were looking into each other’s eyes.  
“Please tell me what happened, Betts.”

Jughead released Betty’s face, and grabbed her hands. Betty looked down and started fiddling with his fingers as she started speaking.  
“I don’t know Jug. I think I have a problem with Aderall. I looked it up online and apparently seizures and hallucinations are side affects of Aderall addiction. That’s terrifying in its own right, and I know I need to see someone about it. What scares me though is the things I saw. Juggie, they seemed so real. Polly and Mom say they’re just hallucinations, but it doesn’t seem that way. All I know is that one second I felt fine and next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital.”  
Jughead played with the ends of her ponytail as she whispered, “I don’t even know what’s normal anymore, Jug.”

Betty’s eyes filled with tears as she burrowed her head into his chest.  
Jughead tightened his arms around her and lay his cheek on the top of her head. “I’m sorry you’re having to go through this. But Betty I meant what I said at the campfire. We’re gonna get through it. What you’re going through, it’s not your battle. It’s OUR battle. Whatever you think you need, whether it’s therapy or seeing a doctor. I’m gonna be here for you. But you have to be honest with me. I want to know these things, I want to help you.”

Betty lifted her head up, her eyes meeting his. “I know you do Jug. It’s one of the things I love most about you.” Betty paused trying to figure out what to say. “I guess I didn’t tell you because I don’t want you to see me as weak. I don’t want you to walk on eggshells around me. You’re the most important person in my life Juggie, and I can’t stand the thought of you pitying me.” She said, looking down again.

Jughead sighed as he shifted her closer to him.“All these things don’t make you weak baby. If anything they make you strong. So so strong.”

“Betty you’re it for me. I love you and I want you to share every part of yourself with me. The good, the bad, everything. I don’t pity you Betty. I care about you.” Jughead lifted her head again, eyes boring into hers. “Promise me you’ll see a therapist. For real this time.” 

Slowly, Betty nodded. “I promise.” She said quietly.  
Jughead lowered his forehead to hers, whispering to her. “And please talk to me. I’m here for you and I’m not going anywhere.”

Betty nodded once more before bringing his head down into a kiss. It was soft and sweet, but contained the feeling of safety and acceptance. Both teenagers knew that the love they had for one another was a love free of judgement, only full of support.


End file.
